Different Life
by BloodyRose1918
Summary: What if Bella never knew the Cullen's existed? What if Bella was rich? What if Bella was graceful, athletic and stylish? Not like others! Major plot twister that has to do with the Cullen's later on! R


**A/n: Wow, another story! And don't worry this one will be updated quickly. Anyways, I was just thinking "hmm, what if Bella never knew the Cullen's existed? What if Bella was rich? What if she was graceful, athletic and stylish?" So i decided to write it down! Hope you like it**

"Nice dress, bree!" She smiled brightly and walked away as I turned around and whispered to Jessica,and Lauren. "Who killed the couch?" We burst out into fits of laughter and held our sides tightly. We continued laughing and walked over to the chip table. I looked over all the munchies. Doritoes, no. Lays, no. Old Dutch, no. Ritz Toasted Chips, yes. I grabbed a couple Ritz chips and turned back to Jessica and Lauren. They looked over the munchies as well, and both grabbed a handful of the Jalapeño cheddar doritoes.

"Why are you eating the low fat chips, Bell?" Lauren asked me.

"Watching my weight." I said looking over to the dance floor.

"Um, you're skinny, and a few chips won't do anything. Anyways, you like workout two hours a day." She argued. I smiled and nodded. I dumped the Ritz back into their bowl and grabbed some Lays Salt & Vinegar. We stood there eating our chips for awhile but then Jacob Stevens asked Jessica to dance. She blushed and gave a very eager "Yes!" Lauren and I laughed, and began to walk around and mingle.

"Great party Bella!" A girl said over the music, and others around nodded in agreement. I thanked them and continued my route with Lauren.

"We should hang out sometime?" Someone asked from beside me. I looked over to see Missy Cordelia, smiling down at me. She was 5' 8" while I was a short 5' 4," I know grade eights taller than me.

"Yeah, Missy! Sounds great!" I replied and started talking to the next group. I began talking to a couple of my closer friends who were sitting on the sectional couch, off to the side.

"Hey!" I said sitting down on the edge of the couch. Jessica was there. Jacob had his arm around her shoulders, and her head was on his chest. She was to short to lean her head on his shoulder. "How's it going with you guys?"

"Great, you always throw the best parties, Bella!" Ashley squeaked in her high-pitched voice.

"I've only thrown one." I said slowly. She shrugged and started up a conversation with Craig Malone. I sighed, and grabbed a box of tick-tac's from my skirt pocket. I popped one in, and offered one to everyone. Only, Jessica and Jacob accepted. I put them back in my pocket, and got up to go walk around again. I was walking across the dance floor, looking for Angela but, there was no sign of her. I guess she didn't come. I couldn't blame her though, we hadn't really talked in about since three weeks after I arrived here in Forks, WA. I still remembered the conversation word for word.

_Flashback:_

_"Bella?" She asked quietly._

_"Yes, Angela?" _

_"Do you maybe want to go shopping in Port Angeles sometime this week?" She asked, and I could tell by the look in her eyes that she just wanted to spend time with me and be a good friend. _

_"Yea-"_

_"Sorry, Angela but, Bella already has plans all week. In fact, she's busy the week after that too." A girl named Leanne interrupted. I barely knew her. _

_"Oh, okay. Bye." Angela said sadly and grabbed her tray, dumped it, and left the cafeteria. _

_End Flashback._

It saddened me to think of it. Even though I hadn't been here that long, Angela was a great friend. We always walked from lunch to biology together, and we ate lunch together, but then all of the populars' found me. I mean, I did enjoy being friends with Lauren and Jessica, but I would have liked to have stayed friends with Angela. I also loved all of my new friends here, like Jacob was awesome, so was Craig, Mike and many, many others.

**Hope you liked it! I know it's short but I don't want to waste time typing it if no one likes it! Anyways, Thank you so much for reading and Please Review, I will only update if you review so yea. **

**Here's a sneak peek of the next chapter! Hope this will motivate you to review...-hint, hint-**

Mike looked deeply into my eyes and whispered softly to me. "I'm here because I love you. Not to be nice..." His lips crashed against mine in a heated kiss.


End file.
